Duel Masters: Heart of Battle
by 4fireking
Summary: A young boy dreams of gaining confidence by playing Duel Masters so he can be as strong as his father. On the day of his birthday his parents give him a rare card, but that card is stolen from him. This is an adventure of the boy getting his card back.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue..._

" What do you want to be when you grow up, son?"

" I don't know, dad. The world is so big. I'm afraid when I grow up I'm just going to let everyone down. I wish I could be as strong as you. Everyone looks up to you."

" You know, son, I wasn't always this confident with myself."

" You weren't?"

" No. When I was your age I too was afraid of letting everyone around me down. It wasn't until I started playing Duel Masters did I start getting more confidence."

" Daddy."

" Yes."

" I want to be a great Duel Master just like you."

" I think you will, son. I think you will."


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later _

" Choin, this can't go on."

" What is it now, mommy?"

" What was that?"

" What was what?"

" That moment in the park; what was that?"

" What was what?"

" You just called a kid dyslexic in front of his mother and said if aliens aducted him they would not find any intelligent life."

" It's not my fault. I'm just really really smart and everyone around me is dumber than a bag of rocks."

" Would you quit with that nonsense. Ever since your father passed away you've developed zero to no social skills."

" I'm the one who's suffering here. Ever time I have to talk to meager brained people such as yourselves I have to shut down three-fourths of my brain."

" Choin, just please go outside and talk to the other kids."

" But mommy I—"

" Please Choin. For me."


	3. Chapter 3

" Huzzah. I'm outside. No thanks to my mother's icky suggestion. Maybe I should ask to change the paradigm of our relationship. Now where should I go? The comic book store? The arcade? The library? Certainly not the renaissance fair. There are far too many historical anomalies for my comfort."

" Alright, I broke your shield!" A kid shouted. " Now you only have two left."

" So do you! Now it's my turn!"

" I say. What was that noise?"

Choin followed the sound of where the voices were coming from. Choin didn't know why but he was interested. Interested in whatever those two boys were saying. The voices lead him to a hill. Down the hill he saw two boys. They were playing a game.


	4. Chapter 4

Choin crawled down the hill towards the table the two boys were playing. The way Choin moved was like a crab. He stood on his front and back legs and moved towards the table. Choin was trying to be secrete. He was not one for formal introductions. He just wanted to see what those two boys were playing then leave them without

" _It's only logical. Oh Mr. Spock, why did they ruin you with Star Trek Genesis?" _

" He does realized we can see him, right?" The boy on the left asked.

" Ssssssssh. I want to see how this turns out," the boy on the right said.

Choin made a mistake. He lost control of his footwork and fell to the bottom of the hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Choin had never been so scared before. He thought his life was over. The impact could cause his bone slates to pop out breaking his collar bone ending his life—at least that's what Choin thought. But he landed feet first on the surface of the boy's playing table.

" Danger! Danger!"

So much for no formal introductions. Choin was watched by the two boys. They both stared at him as though he was weird. The sad truth was he was weird. He picked up a bubble-gum looking card off the table, breathed on it, wiped it with his shirt, then gave it back to the boy on the left.

" You just breathed on my card!" The boy shouted. " Idiot!"

" Yes, well I'm polymerized tree sap and you're an inorganic adhesive. Whatever verbal projectile you launch at me in my direction is reflected back off of me, returning to its original trajectory, and adheres to you."

" Do you know what he's talking about?" The boy on the right asked.

" I don't know. Maybe he's on drugs."

" I don't know. I think he's more insane."

" I'm not insane…my mother had me tested."

" I'm Mutsu and my friend on your left's name is Higa. You may not know it but we're brothers."

" Here's a more interesting fact. I notice how your brother has a little K on the side of his neck. How cute. Now, the K in some way stands for Cut Throat."

" Thanks." Higa rubbed his neck. He wanted to hide his small K. " That's what I was looking for when I was giving this birthmark."

" Now I noticed something. You're using a Bronze-Arm Tribe against a Kachikomi Tribe."

" Yes," Mutsu said. " Do you know Duel Masters?"

" Correct me if I'm wrong but won't the Bronze-Arm Tribe have as much chance of winning as the Hubble Telescope has of finding at the center of each black hole there's a little man with a flashlight trying to find the circuit breaker?"

" What are you talking about. I'm in the zone. Look. On the next turn I'm going to beat his Kachikomi Tribe."

" If you're having troubles figuring out where you went wrong, may I suggest One Potato, Two Potato—or as I call it, the Dingus Experimental Methodology."

" What makes you think you could do a better job than me?"

" Trust me, this game has been part of my family longer than the subterfuge the Greeks used to enter the city of Troy. Which in case you're going for the canonical version, a fruitless 10-year siege. It interred with my sleep, it interfered with my work, and if I had another significant aspect of my life, I'm sure it would interfere with that too."

" Okay. I have an idea," Higa said.

" Please tell me it has nothing to do with hickey."

" I bet one thousand yen that Mutsu can beat you in a Duel Master battle."

" Isn't betting illegal?"

" Do you have a deck of your own?"

" Do you mean one I can copulate with? Do you know what an inverse tangent in a asyompote is?"

" Does anything he say make any sense to you, bro?"

" Nothing at all. Tell you what, since you don't have your own deck how about you go to the card store five miles from here."

" It's not five miles. It's five kilometers. Goodness gracious how does your mother let you outside."

" Yeeeeeeeeeeah. Well just do into the shop and tell the manager Higa sent you. He'll give you seven packs of your choice. You will like the manager. He also works in a train crafting store."

" I do love trains. The wheels and the caboose."

" Of course you do. Just go now."


End file.
